


Practice

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [22]
Category: The Boxtrolls (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Where tf is the plot of this abomination???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Hello I'm back from the grave i call "school works." Lmao jk xDOn a serious note, this is a drabble i made waaaaay long before school happened here, and then i just now realized that i should've published this earlier. Oh well.
Relationships: Eggs (The Boxtrolls)/Winifred Portley-Rind
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Kudos: 7





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back from the grave i call "school works." Lmao jk xD   
> On a serious note, this is a drabble i made waaaaay long before school happened here, and then i just now realized that i should've published this earlier. Oh well.

Winnie finds something very weird in the way that he dances. Though, she couldn't quite figure out what makes him different from the others. In her eyes, the movement of all his limbs feels like its forced and unnatural, kind of like he's a dancing robot stick or something.

He can't even dance to the beat of the loud music inside the studio, and yet everyone, including her dance instructor thinks that he can actually dance good. She wonders that every single day that they practice for the field demonstration, happening in just a few months.

Though, Winnie can't blame herself for all the criticisims she has against him honestly. She's been a dancer ever since then, even as far as working with the same choreographer for two whole years, with the same group of friends. 

And yet everyone is impressed by a tall yet charming beginner in dancing. She shakes her head as she watched him almost trip and fall when he spun around alongside the other dancers that are way better than him.

The music came into a stop, as their choreographer finally plugged out the speaker that they were using.

"All right everyone, that's a wrap up for today! I hope you guys have caught up with the first few steps for our field demo, and be sure to be in the next dance practice!" Their choreographer had announced to their group, as everyone in the dance studio sighed heavily in relief.

Winnie walked up towards Lionel, her choreographer, still eyeing the tall beginner warily. "Sir, are you sure about him?" She asked her instructor sharply, gesturing her head towards the tall boy who is talking to some of his friends.

Her dance instructor followed her eyes, and then smugly smirked to himself. "Oh, Eggs?" Lionel asked, making Winnie nod her head without another word. 

"There's nothing to worry about Mr. Trubshaw right there," Lionel started. "In fact, if we can shape him up well enough, then we might have a crowd favourite when the time comes." That is not the reply Winnie was expecting at all, making her scoff while rolling her eyes.

"Say, you two are on the same group right? That's why you're here?" Lionel asked, looking at his young student with a raised eyebrow. 

Winnie nodded her head in response. "Yes sir," she replied bluntly, keeping her eyes on the tall man silently with her arms crossed.

"Then I'll give you the honour of keeping an eye on him, if ever he gets lost on his way," Lionel teased with a small chuckle. The red head beside him shook her head, bringing up a hand to her face as she sighed.

"Alright. Fine. But it's not going to be my fault if he can't get simple steps right," Winnie pointed out seriously as if she's marking a threat, making Lionel laugh at her. 

• • •

A few days later, Sir Lionel had told them about the few changes happening in their dance performance, and then told their dance group that everyone would be dancing in pairs. And Winnie doesn't like the sound of that news, if she's being honest with herself.

"Alright guys! I want the girls and boys to be in two seperate lines by height so we can get the pairings easily. Let's go!" Lionel announced before clapping his hands twice, making the group immediately do what they are told.

Winnie is relieved to hear that they're lining up by height, and she has to admit this is the only time that she'll ever be happy of being small compared to other girls her age. 

It would lessen her chances to be paired up with that stupid Eggs person she was watching out for since the day he joined the dance group.

She still needs to keep an eye on him unfortunately, just as what Sir Lionel told her days ago. 

Unfortunately, the universe hates her so much, that she completely forgot that most of the boys in their dance group are tall. Relatively taller than that one person she's trying to avoid.

"You!?" Winnie grunted, her shoulders slouching heavily when she finally saw the person she's paired up to her.

"You!?" Eggs mimicked her voice, which makes him more annoying than anyone she has ever met in her entire life, making her groan tiredly. 

The person she tried so desperately to avoid, is now her dance partner. Great. Truly amazing universe, good work. At least she can keep an eye on him more, as she had originally promised. 

But that didn't make her feel any better when Sir Lionel explained to them the steps that they're going to do. Winnie literally wants to die in that very moment. And she hopes Eggs can't see her face right now.

"Okay guys, so first off, you and your partner would need to face each other."

"Wow," Winnie whispered to herself, reluctantly turning her body to face him. Unlike her who is very annoyed to see his face, Eggs had turned to her and faced her with a small smile. Good God, why would he even think that smiling at her is a good idea?

"Next, you and your partner needs to hold both of your hands for this first step."

"Kill me now," Winnie sneered under her breath, immediately taking a step closer to him before loosely offering her hands for him to hold. 

Eggs stared at her for a short while, trying to figure out if she's in any way mad at him. He thinks that if he asked her that, then Winnie would've agreed with him.

"Are you sure you're okay with all this? Do you want to change partners?" Eggs tried to ask, but Winnie continued to look at him blankly without saying a single word. 

The tall man looked from left to right, before looking back at her with a slight frown. "You don't look very happy about me either," he told her, shyly pointing at her fuming face.

"I would be angrier at you if you don't help me get this over with," Winnie snapped sharply, making him flinch.

Eggs gulped down the knot inside his throat nervously, taking a step closer to her before wrapping his hands around her smaller ones.

Winnie tried to keep a blank expression on her face once his hands landed on hers, trying not to take note of how soft his hands are than what she expected, or how careful he is, or how he'd constantly ask her if he's making her uncomfortable. 

Sir Lionel taught them a few dance steps, making sure the dancers won't let go of their partner's hands, making the experience more intense than it should have been.

Turns out, she was wrong about him being a horrible dancer. He can follow the beat of the music fairly well, but he needs more practice with his dance moves. Seriously, she feels like she's dancing with a tree. After a few hours, Lionel finally called a time out. 

"Good job guys! We should take a small break, then run through everything a few more times before we all go wrap things up!" Lionel announced to the dance group, as everyone almost simultaneously let go of their partner's hand.

"Finally," Winnie breathed out in relief, finally releasing his hands. 

His hands landed on either side of him, unsure of what to do next. So instead, he gave her a small smile. "Did I do good?" Eggs asked her, slightly tilting his head to the side. 

Winnie looked at him weirdly, before shrugging. "You could be better, but yeah, you're good," she told him with a small laugh, making him smile.

"Though I still don't get that foot work from earlier, that one was really hard," Eggs pointed out shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as Winnie nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that part is _hard_."

The both of them stood like that for a short while, avoiding each other's gaze as they both tried to figure out what to talk about next.

"Say, aren't you gonna eat or drink something for break time?" Winnie asked him without thinking, as Eggs' head perked up with the sudden question. 

"Oh uh, I don't exactly have anything with me at the moment, so no," Eggs replied with a small laugh.

"Yo Eggs!" One of his friends called out from somewhere, getting his attention. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." And with that, he gave her a small smile before running towards his other friends. Winnie never expected to miss his presence as soon as he left her.

• • •


End file.
